The American Teacher
by Call Sign Slinki
Summary: There's a new English teacher at Kuoh Academy. While new, Sam Baker has made himself well known by the students and staff as a knowledgeable but laid back teacher. But there's something about Sam that has drawn the intrest of the local devils. OCxsmall harem because it wouldn't be DXD without one would it. There is a poll for the harem. M for blood/lemons


**Here's my first ever DXD story so I hope that you enjoy it.**

 **This takes place about two years before canon, so in Rias and Akeno's first years of high school. This is about an American, Sam Baker, who has come to Japan to teach English and, as you can guess, gets himself mixed up in the Supernatural. But the thing is, is he as defenseless as he seems?**

 **Of course, there is going to be a harem for Sam because, let's be honest here, it wouldn't be a DXD story without one now would it? There is a Poll up currently that will let you all pick who you want to be in the harem.**

 **This story is rated M for blood, gore, and sexual content.**

"Talking"

' _Thinking_ '

* * *

The New Teacher

(BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP)

"NNNGGGGUUUHH," came the response of the man occupying the bed. "Nooo… Sam no wanna wake up Mr. Clock," he said burying his head deeper into his pillow while throwing the blankets over his head, hoping in vain this would give him some mercy from the unending noise coming from the alarm.

(BEEP BEEP BEEP)

"Uhhh, fine, I'm up. I'm up." Realizing that resistance was futile against the onslaught of the dreaded alarm clock, he hit the Shut-up button then sat up in bed to wake up enough to get his thoughts together. "Sadistic little bastard. What on earth possessed me to set my alarm at 4 I have no idea." After a minute or two, he made the executive decision that it would be better to get started for the day. After all, today was his first real day of work in Japan as a Teacher.

After turning the light on in the room, as it was just early enough that the sun hadn't begun to rise yet, he grabbed a clean pair of clothes from the closet and left them on his bed before making his way to the bathroom to begin his morning routine. He first splashed some cold water on his face to finish waking himself up and saw himself in the mirror. There were a pair of warm chocolate brown eyes staring back at him. His hair, not long enough to have any real bed head, shared the same color as his eyes. His eyes traveled down his 5'10" frame a little and saw the muscle mass he had accumulated. His body was well toned and more developed for endurance rather than raw physical strength. After looking over himself, he started with his morning routine of a shower and when that was done he went back into his bedroom to get semi-dressed.

Wearing a pair of camouflage sweat pants, Green T-shirt and black slippers he turned on the tv to listen to the news as he pulled eggs, bacon, and some golden potatoes from the fridge to make breakfast. He had learned Japanese much faster than many of his classmates in College, in fact he had an easier time with languages and most of his other studies than most people he knew. He started by slicing up a couple strips of bacon into small chunks and threw those into a frying pan. When the bacon was cooked enough that enough grease had been released that it covered about half of the bottom of the pan, he pulled a couple of the potatoes from the container and sliced them up before putting them in the pan to cook alongside the bacon. When the bacon started to become fully cooked, he cracked two eggs and poured those into the pan before grabbing a wooden spoon and scrambled them till the bacon and potatoes were encased and peeking out of the eggs. After a couple of minutes of cooking the eggs they were finally done and he slowly turned the pan over onto its side while scooping the omelet onto a plate with the wooden spoon. Now done cooking, he turned the stove off and put the frying pan onto the burner he hadn't used to cool off.

With his breakfast finished cooking, he poured himself a glass of apple juice and took both the glass and the plate over to the table that was in front of the tv and started eating it while practicing his Kanji characters. While he had been studying the language since he had entered college he still had a hard time reading and writing it. After about a half hour of study, he looked at the clock and realized it was almost 5:30. Normally he would spend around an hour studying, but he had a stop he wanted to make before going to the Academy. With this in mind, he got up to get finished with his morning chores and took his dishes and now cool frying pan to the sink to clean them then went to the bathroom to shave. Now free of any facial hair, Sam moved back to his bedroom to get dressed for work and back out several minutes later wearing a long-sleeved blue polo shirt with, a dark green tie, and black pants.

"Okay, let's see. Wallet, check. Keys, Check. Phone, Check. Stove off, Check. Looks like I'm all ready to go." With his little check list done, Sam turned off the lights in the apartment and made his way to the front door. Stopping to grab his work bag and throw the strap over his shoulder he then exited his new home, locked it behind him and headed down the street to a convenience store near to his apartment. Only having to walk about a block, the convenience store was a small rectangular shaped brick building with large glass windows stretching for about two-thirds of the front of the building. "Familymart? God I love you Japan, that is exactly the kind of thing I expected to find here." With his bit said about the name of the store, Sam entered the store.

"Ohayogozaimasu." Came the greeting of the young man working behind the counter.

"Ohayogozaimasu." He returned the greeting before he started moving to the right side of the store where he found the coffee dispensers. After grabbing the largest cup he could, he had another stop to take and he did wake up quite a bit earlier that he usually does, he filled it before adding in some powdered creamer. With his coffee now in hand, he made his way to the cash register after grabbing two bars of dark chocolate. As the cashier began scanning his items, Sam noticed that the cashier was casting quick glances at him but not saying anything. _'Well, I had to know this was going to happen eventually. It was really just a matter of time.'_ After paying for his coffee and snacks, Sam looked at the employee and asked in perfect Japanese, "I'm sorry, but could you give me directions to the cities shrine please?" The look of shock on the employee's face almost made Sam snort in amusement, before saying, "I'm not a tourist, I'm here to teach English at the Academy in town."

"Oh, I see my apologies," the young man said with an apologetic voice, before he bowed shortly, then said, "Just continue following this road south you'll come across a hill where there will be a staircase climbing up it and you will find the shrine at the top of the hill. And please have a good day."

"Thank you very much, and I hope you do as well." With his bit said, his coffee, and the information he needed Sam left the store before heading south on the street

Eventually, after about an hour of walking and later climbing the stone stairs cut into the hill Sam arrived his Second destination. Being just a couple of feet from the stairs that climbed up the hill, gave a bow and set his coffee down right in front of the Torii gate before entering the shrine. After passing through the gate, he turned to his left his way over to the Temizuya, where he would take part in a purifying ritual that according to what he read is called Misogi, and grabbed one of the wooden ladles from the fountain. After dunking the ladle into the fountain Sam poured some of the water onto his left hand then switched the ladle to his other hand and did the same to his right. With his hands now clean, he poured what little water remained in the ladle into his left hand which he brought up to his mouth to rinse it and after several seconds spat it out into the drain. With the Misogi done, Sam put the ladle back on the rail above the fountain and moved onto the main hall where the offering box and bell were located. Approaching the hall, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a five yen coin where he promptly dropped it into the offering box. After which he rang the bell once, which filled the air of the shrine with a more clang like ringing sound that he had come to expect of the Shinto shrine bells, clapped twice then bowed twice as well. Sam then stood there for a couple seconds and prayed for good luck for his new job and for his students to be of good health and possessing a willingness to learn, he then clapped his hands twice again and did one final bow to finish his prayer.

"Ara ara, what has you here so early in the morning?"

With a slight jump from surprise, Sam spun around to see who asked that and saw a young woman, who was really just an overly developed teenager, standing at the entrance of the hall with a hand on her hip and a teasing smirk on her face. She had an extremely voluptuous figure and, coupled her beautiful face and long silken hair, he could already tell that she had to be one of the most attractive girls at her school, hell if he was still in high school he would have tried his luck at going out with her. The last thing he noticed about here was that she was wearing the girl's uniform for Kuoh academy and that her hair was being kept up by an orange bow. At this point Sam realized that he had yet to answer his potential student and said, "Just thought I would pray for good luck at my new job. And I'm sorry but what are you doing here, isn't it a little odd for a student to be at a shrine before school starts?"

She raised her free hand up to cover her mouth as she let out a soft giggle before replying, "Well it would be if I didn't live here."

"Ah", was the intelligent remark that came from Sam, "that certainly does answer that." He looked down at his watch before quickly bowing to the unnamed young woman. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I really must get moving as I have a meeting I need to attend before classes start. Please excuse me." He quickly walked past the young woman back to the Torii gate where he stopped to grab his coffee and hurried his way down the stone stairs to get to the Academy on time.

Little did he know that the girl that he walked past was having thoughts of her own on the man she had just met, ' _He's not a normal human, I think this is something Rias might like to know about._ ' With this in mind, a crimson colored pentagram appeared beneath her before shortly both disappeared in a flash of crimson light.

* * *

 **Well, that was the first chapter of my new story.**

 **I will not be having much actual Japanese in this story, aside from the honorifics of course. So basically, unless told otherwise assume all dialogue in this story is in Japanese.**

 **As I said at the beginning, I am running a poll for who should be in Sam's harem. Now before any of you ask, no Akeno will not be in Sam's harem. I will put in the three or four, haven't decided which yet, with the most votes. I know it's small compared to most DxD stories, but this is my first time writing a harem story, so I want to keep it small in order to keep it feeling as natural as possible. I'm not sure how frequent the updates for this will be as I have been out of the writing loop for a while, so it may take me some time to get used to writing chapters at a length I enjoy reading while also trying to get a good quality story at the same time. So what I'm trying to say is that I apologize in advance if there is a long length of time between updates. And If any of you are wondering, yes, the breakfast he made is something I make for myself in the morning when I have the time and not feeling to lazy.**

 **And as always, please leave a review and tell me what you think or if you have questions. I am always open to constructive criticism, I just ask that you don't flame.**

 **Since I have a preference on who is in the harem, I will cast my own vote. But don't worry, If the girls I vote for aren't at the top I will not include them in the harem.**

 **Harem Options/votes:**

 **Kuroka**

 **Kalawarner - 1**

 **Rossweisse - 1**

 **Yasaka - 1**

 **Yebelluna**

 **Grayfia**

 **Serafall**


End file.
